1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to guitar pick holders.
2. Prior Art
A guitar pick is an egg shaped, springy sheet for plucking guitar strings. Many musicians have a collection of guitar picks in different sizes and thickness. Keeping them loosely in a bag or a box makes finding the desired pick a difficult and annoying task. They are also so small that they are easily lost.
Various holders are known in the prior art for storing and dispensing guitar picks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,021 to Longshore discloses a pick holder which comprises a block with a slot where a pick can be inserted. The slot is only wide enough to hold a single pick. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,238 to Adams discloses a pick dispenser similar to a coin dispenser. The picks can only be accessed sequentially. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,300 to Silverman discloses a pick holder which comprises an elongated clip into which a plurality of picks can be inserted. The clip must be inconveniently long to hold many picks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,531 to Tischer discloses a pick holder comprising a coil spring into which picks can be inserted. The spring tends to stretch when a pick is removed and causes other picks to fall out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,708 to Vaughan discloses a pick holder which comprises a series of side-by-side pockets. The holder is for attaching to the body of a guitar. The picks are held parallel and very close to the surface of the guitar, so that they tend to be difficult to grip and remove. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,431 to Ferguson shows a spring loaded pick dispenser similar to a coin dispenser, wherein the picks can only be accessed sequentially. U.S. patent Des. 355,667 to Burger shows a pick holder which comprises a plurality of side-by-side spring loops for attaching to the tuning pegs on the neck of a guitar. The holder tends to interfere with the operation of the tuning pegs. U.S. patent Des. 309,674 to Gervase discloses a pick holder which comprises a rail with a clip for clipping to a guitar strap or belt. This holder also limits the picks to being accessed sequentially. Many of the prior art guitar pick holders are attached to the guitar body. However, many musicians are reluctant to tape or otherwise attach anything to their guitars.